Drakeian Combo Pistol
"Who designed this thing?! The sight is bloody useless." Draoga complaining about the pistol during her first encounter with it. The Combo Pistol is a standard issue small arm used by the Drakeian species. Draoga's Nation also mounts a beam weapon under the gun's barrel. Overview The Combo Pistol is a common Drakeian firearm with examples from Draoga's nation mounting an underbarrel beam weapon in addition to the railgun. Even within Draoga's nation, the weapon was just a variable power railgun until the discovery, and subsequent hiding of, a crashed Ancient Dragon starship containing intact personal weapons and personal shield units. The beam weapon modification was only added to Draoga's Nation's weapons, being completely unknown to the other Drakeian nations. The weapon's effectiveness is most noticeable at close range on any power setting, due to a design flaw which places the clip (a block of solid metal which the gun shaves off and fires out of the barrel using rail's made of Drake Metal) behind the sight, making accurate shots impossible, even with just one shot left in the clip due to the single sight. The weapon has a variable power setting (controlled by rotating the button on the left side of the grip), lower power settings increase fire rate, but decrease accuracy and hitting power, higher settings decrease fire rate, but increase accuracy and hitting power. Most Drakeians use a middle setting, balancing firepower and accuracy with fire rate. Draoga's Nation's Combo Pistols have an additional setting which involves pressing the button on the guns left side grip, this setting is beam pistol. As with the railgun setting, the beam has a variable power setting, accuracy is never impaired, so low settings mean a solid constant beam of weak power, while high settings result in a short but powerful bolt of energy being fired. On higher power settings for both beam and railgun, the powerpack (grey half-cylinder between the beam and grip) must be replaced and recharged to continue firing, with the high power railgun setting, it is often common to replace the powerpack before replacing the clip. Draoga's Nation offers safety tips on using the weapon, one of them states 'When in tight confined areas such as a ship, the beam function should be used to minimise damage and risk of self injury'. Firing and Accuracy The Combo Pistol's railgun is notorious for being inaccurate due to it's single obscured sight, however, if it can be sighted, the weapon is very accurate on higher power settings. However, if the power setting is low, the shots will fly around anywhere making it perfect for a spray and pray approach and removing the need to carry a seperate weapon with high fire power. The Combo Pistol's beam weapon is pinpoint accurate inside it's effective range at low settings, while on high settings the bolt of energy can wander slightly due to recoil. The gun's manual suggests cutting a piece in the middle of the ammunition block out to use as a rear sight. This has it's problems, as during use, the ammo block (clip) gets shorter and shorter, thus lowering the sawed out sight, as well as leading to accuracy issues when the sawed in half clip no longer has a joined base, jamming the railgun at worst, causing questionable firing accuracy at best. Category:Drakeians Category:Drakeian Weapons Category:Weapons